Credit type cards are often issued to customers so that room numbers, other personal information, and monetary capabilities are present. Cruise lines are excellent examples of such card usage. Rather than using a personal credit card, cruise lines issue personal cards with pertinent information disposed on the card. Information, facility access, security access, and monetary transaction capabilities may be disposed on and within the cards in the form of a magnetic strip and other devices. Cruise lines and other similar issuers also provide excellent examples of entities that need more than just these limited card functions. To that end, the present smart card apparatus provides multiple card functions not previously found in the art.